


lost

by Luckless_Salmon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Incest, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckless_Salmon/pseuds/Luckless_Salmon
Summary: They break up and it’s fine and it’s fine and it’s fine.Then, the engine room.Then, the truth.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Shido Masayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	lost

**Author's Note:**

> a GIANT CW/TW for: past non-consensual incest (father-child), rape, sexual abuse, trauma. It is not explicitly described, Please take your self-care seriously and back out now if you need be.

_ “I know what you’re going to do.” _

_ Akechi’s- no, Goro’s - garnet eyes sparkled mischievously. “Ah, is that so?”  _

_ Slender, gloved fingers slipped under the lip of a dark turtleneck, revealing a thick leather collar. The skin around the accessory appeared red and chaffed, as if It had been irritated for an extended period of time. “I always knew you were perceptive, but the extent of your knowledge continues to surpass my expectations, Akira.” _

_ “What? No, that’s not what I was talking about,” Akira muttered, tugging uselessly at his own turtleneck. Half of the blood in his body seemed to have rushed north to heat his cheeks, the other south to heat... other things. Very little remained for higher cognitive functioning, it seemed. “I’m talking about the thing after Sae’s Palace, your plan to... kill me.”  _

_ Le Blanc had been quiet before, having closed hours previously, but the revelation seemed to diminish any remaining noise. Perhaps the wind that typically howled through Le Blanc’s rafters had relocated to Akira’s own chest.  _

_ “Ah well, that’s certainly a mood killer,” Akechi replied blasely, seemingly not missing a beat. “No pun intended.” _

_ There was a pregnant pause. “What the actual fuck?”  _

_ Goro shrugged nonchalantly, tracing a gloved finger around the rim of his coffee mug; only the dregs of the liquid remained. “Well, it just didn’t seem like a big deal. I had a feeling you knew - this detective schtick isn’t entirely a farce- and figured you would come up with some overly-complicated scheme to bypass my efforts.”  _

_ “Why the hell would you decide to kill your own boyfriend?” Akira hissed; his mouth felt unbearably dry, as if his tongue was made of sandpaper. “Is someone putting you up to this?” _

_ Again, a shrug from Akechi. “Shouldn’t you already know that, along with all the unsavory activities that I get up to in my free time? Perhaps Oracle is less adept her job than I assumed.” _

_ Pinching the bridge of his nose, Akira sucked in and expelled several deep breaths. Volatile emotions were bubbling up under his skin - _ **_betrayalpainrage_ ** _ \- that were practically impossible to subdue. As usual, his lover was using barbed language to conceal the meat of his comment. While typically Akira found pleasure in untangling the web of Akechi’s mind, today he was just... too exhausted. “I know I’m the one who asked you to come today, but I think I need some time to process... this.” _

_ “ I understand,” Akechi muttered, nodding curtly as he stood. “I’m assuming you will still contact me the next time the Thieves enter Sae’s palace?” _

_ “Yeah, sure, whatever,” Akira called, allowing his head to drop into his arms. The old floorboards creaked as the Detective Prince made his way towards the door, sounding uncannily like a funeral march. _

_ “Oh, and Kurusu,” Akechi called out, hand on the door handle. “I’m not the sort of person who allows issues in my personal life to affect my working relationships. I hope, as my rival, you are able to keep pace with me in this regard.” _

_ The bell above Le Blanc’s entrance jingled; Akira didn’t raise his head. _

_ They didn’t talk outside of official business after that.  _

—

A handful of weeks- which felt more like decades- later, the Phatom Thieves confronted Shido. 

Akira felt as his thoughts were circling through thick sludge in his brain; Skull shouted something about Shido fucking over their leader, Queen demanded he pay for his crimes against the populace, Oracle recounted her mother’s fate through tears. When Panther- thoughtful, sweet, Panther- accosted the balding man of ruining Akechi, Joker found his mind attention snap painfully back to focus. 

“He had the mouth of a slut, just like his mother,” Shido remarked flippantly, as if discussing the weather with an associate. “The kid always teared up when I mentioned that, but it certainly made him clench tighter. Akechi was always a glutton for punishment.” 

Finally, the balding-man’s cigarette took to the flame. Pocketing the lighter, Shido’s golden eyes traced Joker’s form. “You’d certainly know, eh?”

“Hey, what the hells that supposda’ mean?” Skull snarled, reacting viscerally to the allegation. “I don’t think I like what you’re implying there, buddy.”

Joker, on the other hand, stood stock-still. “What... how do you know?”

Shido scoffed disparagingly, taking a puff of his cigarette before replying. “You’ve spent more time chatting with my son in a few months than I have in years, and you still don’t know his tells? Rather pathetic, isn’t it?” 

There was audible murmuring amongst the rest of the Phantom Thieves; Queen looked a bit disgusted by the revelation, Panther concerned. 

“If you must know, the little hickies around his collarbones gave it away. That, and the fact he appeared in my office wearing a sweater indicative of Shujin Academy more than once. It wasn’t difficult to put two and two together,” Shido explained lowly, turning on his heels to make direct eye contact with Akira. “Tell me, did you enjoy choking the life out of him too? I couldn’t help but notice there were often marks indicative of such. The blue tinge his face took on when on the cusp of unconsciousness was really quite erotic.”

There was a lengthy, silent pause. Whereas many would find the dumping of their dirty laundry to be unbearably embarrassing, Joker retained his Poker face; the only indication of any flaring emotions was the rhythmic clenching and unclenching of his gloved fists. Surprisingly, Noir was the first to speak. “You’re... you’re an absolute monster.”

Shido chuckled sardonically. “The apple didn’t fall far from the tree, then, wouldn’t you say?”

He took another drag on his cigarette before continuing. “Sometimes, after a few drinks, Akechi would call me daddy as I fucked him. He was such a transparent kid, would spill his guts to anyone who gave him an iota of attention. He reminded me of his mother in that way, too... an attention whore through and through.”

“I know of no words to adequately describe someone... something as repulsive as you,” Fox murmured, visibly grimacing. He took a few steps forward, gently placing a hand on Joker’s shoulder. “But we will not let it stand. The Phantom Thieves will take your heart.” 

There was a rumbling of agreement among the rest of the group, although it was quickly drowned out by Shido’s bark of amusement. 

“Oh really, is that so?” 

“Yeah,” Joker choked out, lifting his gaze to meet Shido’s head-on. “yeah, it is.”

The politician's grin didn’t fade as he let his cigarette slip between his fingers and onto the floor. Silence, then a sharp bang as the cigarette was crushed under a luxury loafer. “Well, then, let us start the game.”

**Author's Note:**

> goro straight up dissociated out of le blanc before having a breakdown at home in his shitty apartment.


End file.
